needforspeedfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Need for Speed: Most Wanted
Need for Speed: Most Wanted ist ein von EA Black Boxhttp://www2.ea.com/need-for-speed-most-wanted - Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) auf ea.com entwickeltes Arcade-Rennspiel, das von Electronic Arts vertrieben wird. Es ist der neunte Teil in der Need for Speed-Reihe. Mit Most Wanted wurden die Polizei-Verfolgungsjagden in Kombination mit einer offenen Spielwelt wieder in die Need for Speed-Reihe eingeführt. Auch das modifizieren der Fahrzeuge wie in der Underground-Serie wurde beibehalten, allerdings mit etwas weniger Umfang. Das Spiel wurde am 25. November 2005 für Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox und Nintendo GameCube veröffentlicht. Eine Xbox 360-Version erschien am 2. Dezember 2005. Die Veröffentlichungen für PlayStation Portable, GameBoy Advance und Nintendo DS tragen den Titel Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 und unterscheiden sich von den Standard-Versionen. Eine Re-Interpretation des Titels wurde von Criterion Games entwickelt und erschien im Jahr 2012. Handlung Die Handlung des Titels spielt in der fiktiven amerikanischen Großstadt Rockport. Der Protagonist kommt dort als Neuling mit seinem BMW M3 GTR mit der illegalen Straßen-Renn-Szene in Kontakt. Diese besteht aus der Blacklist, einer Liste der 15 besten Fahrer der Stadt. Die Handlung beginnt mit einer Zwischensequenz die das Rennen zwischen dem Protagonisten und Razor zeigt, letzterer ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt Platz 15 in der Blacklist. Die Zwischensequenz endet als der Motor des BMWs des Protagonisten abstirbt. Danach folgen die Ereignisse sechs Tage zuvor, als der Spieler gerade erst in Rockport ankam und eine ihm unbekannte Frau mit einem Mazda RX-8 traf, mit der er ein Rennen durch die Stadt fuhr. Die Frau stellt sich dem Spieler als Mia vor und hilft ihm, die Blacklist zu besiegen. Nach dem Rennen wird der Protagonist von Sergeant Cross, dem leitenden Ermittler für illegale Straßenrennen des Rockport Police Department, und seiner Partnerin in Downtown Rockport angehalten. Bevor er dem Spieler eine Strafe geben kann, wird Cross über Funk zu einem wichtigen Einsatz gerufen und lässt den Spieler gezwungenermaßen unbestraft fortfahren. Zwei Tage nach diesem Ereignis kommt der Protagonist erstmals in Kontakt mit der illegalen Straßen-Renn-Szene in Rockport indem er in einem Sprint-Rennen gegen Ronnie antritt. Danach folgt ein Rennen gegen Bull. Nach weiteren zwei Tagen folgt ein Rundkurs-Rennen gegen Rog und andere Fahrer. Nach dem Sieg ist Rog beeindruckt von dem können des Spielers und bleibt so über den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung mit ihm in Kontakt, um ihm diverse Tipps zu geben. Nach diesen Ereignissen folgt das bereits in der ersten Zwischensequenz gezeigte Sprint-Rennen gegen Razor. Während des Rennens bekommt der Protagonist einen Anruf von Mia, die einen über einen großen Öl-Fleck am Startpunkt des Rennens informiert. Kurz darauf stirbt der Motor des BMW M3 GTR bereits ab. Der Spieler ist nun dazu gezwungen, sein Fahrzeug an Razor abzugeben und wird kurz darauf von Sergeant Cross verhaftet. Nachdem der Spieler einige Zeit von der Polizei festgehalten wurde, kommt er aufgrund mangelnder Beweise wieder frei und wird von Mia abgeholt und zum Unterschlupf in Rosewood gebracht. Dort erzählt sie, dass Razor den BMW M3 GTR sabotiert hat und sich nun mit dem Fahrzeug des Protagonisten auf Platz 1 der Blacklist hochgearbeitet hat. Nach dem Kauf eines neuen Fahrzeuges macht sich der Spieler nun daran, die komplette Blacklist zu besiegen um am Ende erneut gegen Razor antreten zu können. Nach dem Rennen gegen Razor kann dieser seinen Verlust nicht akzeptieren und weigert sich, den Schlüssel des BMW herzugeben. Mia überwältigt daraufhin Razor und als dessen Crew ihm zu Hilfe eilen will, zeigt Mia plötzlich eine Polizei-Marke her und deckt so ihre Identität als Undercover-Polizistin auf. Zeitgleich hört man mehrere Polizei-Sirenen näher kommen. Das Rockport Police Department konnte alle Blacklist-Fahrer festnehmen, ausgenommen davon ist der Protagonist selbst, den Mia entkommen ließ, da sie ihm die Schlüssel für den BMW noch gab. Sergeant Cross ist so frustriert darüber, dass der Spieler entkommen konnte und ruft deshalb Fahndungsstufe 6 aus, was die maximale Stufe darstellt. Kurz darauf ruft Mia den Protagonisten an und fordert ihn auf zu einer unfertigen Brücke in Collegetown zu fahren. Mit dem Sprung über die Brücke hängt der Spieler die Polizei ab und lässt Rockport hinter sich. Die Handlung wird mit Need for Speed: Carbon fortgesetzt. Spielmechanik Dem Spieler stehen grundsätzlich vier Verschiedene Modi zur Verfügung. Diese sind der Karriere-Modus, die Herausforderungs-Serie, der Tunen-Modus und der Quick-Race-Modus. Zudem gibt es einen Online-Modus, die PC- und Xbox 360-Server von diesem wurden jedoch am 11. August 2011 offline genommen. Im Karriere-Modus schlüpft man in die Rolle des Protagonisten. Im laufe der Handlung müssen alle 15 Blacklist-Fahrer herausgefordert werden. Damit man einen Fahrer herausfordern kann, muss man eine gewisse Anzahl Renn-Siege einfahren und bestimmte Meilensteine in Polizei-Verfolgungsjagden sammeln sowie auch einen gewissen Betrag an Kopfgeld erreichen. In der Herausforderungs-Serie können insgesamt 70 Herausforderungen bestritten werden, wovon 68 reguläre Herausforderungen und zwei zusätzliche Spezial-Herausforderungen sind. Der Spieler muss bei diesen Herausforderungen meist einen Zeitrekord bei den Mautstellen-Rennen unterbieten oder einen gewissen Meilenstein in einer Polizei-Verfolgung erreichen. Ebenso wie in den beiden Vorgängern gibt es auch in Need for Speed: Most Wanted den Tunen-Modus. Hier kann der Spieler ohne jegliche Kosten jedes Fahrzeug modifizieren. Es können dabei allerdings nur die Teile und Fahrzeuge benutzt werden, die im Karriere-Modus bereits freigespielt wurden. Die Fahrzeuge aus dem Tunen-Modus können zudem nur im Quick-Race-Modus verwendet werden. Auch den Quick-Race-Modus gab es bereits in den Vorgängern. Hier kann man eigene Rennen erstellen und dabei gewisse Parameter selbst bestimmen, wie beispielsweise Anzahl der Runden und Gegner, Schwierigkeitsgrad oder Verkehrsdichte. Eventtypen In Most Wanted existieren sechs verschiedene Eventtypen. Ausgenommen von den Mautstellen-Rennen und Rennen gegen Blacklist-Fahrer tretet man bei jedem dieser Events gegen vier Gegner an. *'Rundkurs': klassische Rennen mit mindestens zwei Runden. *'Sprint': Punkt-zu-Punkt Rennen. *'Drag': kurze Punkt-zu-Punkt Rennen mit manueller Schaltung. Ein Unfall mit höherer Geschwindigkeit bedeutet Totalschaden. *'Runden-K.O.': Wie Rundkurs-Rennen, nur, dass der jeweils letzt-platzierte am Ende jeder Runde sofort verliert. *'Radarfallen-Rennen': Wie Sprint-Rennen, nur mit einer gewissen Anzahl an Radarfallen. Diese sind Kontrollpunkte, die man mit der höchst möglichen Geschwindigkeit durchfahren sollte. Die Geschwindigkeiten werden summiert und am Ende gewinnt derjenige mit der höchsten Gesamtgeschwindigkeit. *'Mautstellen-Rennen': Wie Sprint-Rennen, nur mit Mautstellen als Kontrollpunkten und einem Zeitlimit Polizei Polizei-Verfolgungsjagden ergänzen die illegalen Straßenrennen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Der Spieler besitzt einen Polizei-Scanner, der umso schneller blinkt, umso näher ein Polizeifahrzeug kommt. In der Freien Fahrt findet man immer wieder patrouillierende Polizeifahrzeuge, sowie auch in Events mit hoher Polizei-Wahrscheinlichkeit. Spieler können jedoch auch eine Polizei-Verfolgung erzwingen, indem ein Meilenstein im Blacklist-Menü ausgewählt wird. Durch rücksichtsloses fahren wird auch öfter die Polizei gerufen, die über den Polizei-Funk, der vom Spieler mitgehört werden kann, angekündigt wird. Sobald eine Polizeistreife den Spieler dann entdeckt, verfolgt sie ihn. Jedes mal wenn eine Polizei-Verfolgung beginnt, zoomt die Kamera auf das verfolgende Polizeifahrzeug. Das Rockport Police Department verfügt zudem über sechs Fahndungsstufen, von denen allerdings mit weiterem Spielfortschritt nur fünf permanent erreicht werden können. Kann das RPD den Fahrer nicht stoppen, steigt die Fahndungsstufe und die Polizisten greifen somit auch auf härtere Mittel zurück wie Straßensperren, Nagelbänder oder sogar Helikopter. Fahrzeuge Hauptartikel: Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Fahrzeuge Weiteres *Herausforderungs-Serie *Soundtrack *Blacklist NFS-Girls In Need for Speed: Most Wanted gibt es wie in Need for Speed: Underground und Need for Speed: Underground 2 auch wieder zwei NFS-Girls. Dieses Mal handelt es sich erstens um das Model Josie Maran, welches im Spiel die Rolle der Mia Townsend übernimmt und beim Starten des Spiels den Spieler freundlich daran erinnert, im echten Leben stets langsam zu fahren und sich anzuschnallen. Die Zweite ist die amerikanische Schauspielerin Simone Bailly. Sie übernimmt die Rolle von Sergeant Cross Partnerin. Patch *'Patch v1.3': *Behobene Bugs: **Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, bei dem der Spieler nach Abbruch der Verbindung nicht zum Offline-Hauptmenü zurückkehrte. **Spieler kehren nach einem LAN-Rennen nicht mehr zum Offline-Hauptmenü zurück. **Nach Verlassen eines Rennens hängt der Host jetzt nicht mehr in einem leeren Raum fest. **Spieler können jetzt LAN-Rennen finden, die über Quickrace erstellt wurden. **Es gibt keine Schwierigkeiten oder Abstürze mehr, wenn im Bildschirm "Neues Konto erstellen" auf "Weiter" geklickt wird, während die Daten in einem der ersten 4 Felder zwar eingegeben, jedoch nicht bestätigt worden sind. **Die Anzahl der Runden im K.O.-Renn-Event auf der Blacklist #15 wurde korrigiert. **Es kommt nicht mehr vor, dass Spieler nach Abschluss eines Rennens vom LAN getrennt werden. **Der Hintergrund verschwindet nun nicht mehr, wenn "Statistik" angeklickt wird, während der "Beeil dich"-Timer läuft. **Es gibt keinen Absturz mehr, wenn der Spieler im Bildschirm "Registrierung aus dem Ausland" auf "Zurück" klickt. **Es gibt keinen Absturz mehr, wenn der Spieler mit der Maus das Strafregister verlässt und wieder öffnet. **Durch Klicken auf "Zurück" während des Strafregister-Intros kehrt der Spieler jetzt zum Hauptmenü zurück. **Es kann nicht mehr passieren, dass das Wageninnere während des Spielens verschwindet. **Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, bei dem die Tuningteile ohne geladenes Profil nicht angezeigt wurden. Referenzen Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Most Wanted Kategorie:Need for Speed: Most Wanted